


Proof of Man's Descent

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Altered Mental States, Crack, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Team, h/c, those wacky Ancients
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: Sharkyposits: who would win in a fight: classic sg-1 or Sheppard's team?Or: the one where Jack plays yard monitor.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15
Collections: Romancing SGA 2021





	Proof of Man's Descent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Proof of Man's Descent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749915) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee). 



> baby's first podfic! It put a weird echo on my voice, I'll figure out how to turn off that filter next time. 
> 
> thanks to Em-K for the encouragement!
> 
> for the [Romancing SGA Fest 2021](https://sga-saturday.dreamwidth.org/178238.html).

[Proof of Man's Descent](http://esteefee.com/podfic/Proof_of_Mans_Descent_xt3.mp3). Gen, SG-1 and SGA team. 6:18min mp3. Right-click and download.


End file.
